1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighted vehicle cargo area arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle cargo area that includes a lighting arrangement that provides adjustable lighting to illuminate a floor and lower areas of the cargo area.
2. Background Information
Vehicle cargo areas, such as pickup truck cargo beds, are typically not provided with lighting. Thus it is difficult to see items on the floors of such cargo areas at night.